pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Trading Pokemon shiny/shadow
Please search 'Braves' if you'd rather have a easier look as to what I have to trade. *~ I've re-added my need list, give it a look! (Shadow) * Bulbasaur (3x) * Charmander (3x) * Caterpie * Weedle (2x) * Rattata * Raticate * Spearow (3x) * Ekans * Pikachu (2x) * Raichu * Sandshrew (2x) * Nidoran F (2x) * Nidoqueen * Nidoran M (2x) * Clefairy * Vulpix (2x) * Ninetails (3x) * Zubat * Paras * Venonat * Diglett (4x) * Psyduck (2x) * Mankey * Growlithe (2x) * Arcanine * Poliwag (4x) * Machop (2x) * Bellsprout * Geodude * Ponyta (2x) * Slowpoke (4x) * Magnemite * Magneton (2x) * Farfetch'd * Doduo (4x) * Dodrio * Seel (2x) * Shellder (3x) * Cloyster * Gastly (5x) * Gengar * Drowzee (5x) * Hypno (2x) * Exeggcute * Exeggutor * Cubone (4x) * Marowak * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan * Koffing * Rhyhorn (5x) * Chansey * Tangela (3x) * Kangaskahn (2x) * Horsea (4x) * Scyther (3x) * Jynx (2x) * Electabuzz (4x) * Pinsir (2x) * Tauros (2x) * Magikarp (2x) * Gyarados * Lapras (5x) * Eevee * Flareon * Porygon (3x) * Omanyte * Kabuto (3x) * Aerodactyl (3x) * Snorlax (5x) * Dratini (3x) * Mew (2x) * Mewtwo (3x) * Raikou * Entei * Suicune (2x) - (Shiny) * Raticate * Ekans * Raichu (2x) * Nidoran F * Vulpix (2x) * Ninetails (2x) * Dugtrio * Psyduck * Golduck (2x) * Mankey * Growlithe * Arcanine * Poliwag (2x) * Poliwrath * Machop * Machamp * Bellsprout * Victreebel * Ponyta (3x) * Rapidash * Slowpoke (2x) * Farfetch'd * Doduo (2x) * Dodrio * Shellder * Gastly * Gengar * Krabby * Kingler * Electrode * Exeggcute (4x) * Cubone * Koffing * Weezing * Rhyhorn (5x) * Rhydon (2x) * Chansey * Tangela * Kangaskahn * Jynx * Electabuzz * Magmar * Tauros * Magikarp * Gyarados * Lapras * Eevee * Snorlax (2x) - (Hacked Shadow) * (Hacked Shiny) * Charizard (2x) * Raticate * Arcanine * Ninetails * Machop * Dodrio -------------- I won't be updating this too much more unless I get something notable or just some duplicates. * please note when going through my list on here or the trade center that some things might be missing or something might be there and unlisted here. There's a lot to update and sometimes I forget what I asked for on some Pokemon. ~ Need list ~ Shadow; * Charmander * Pikachu * Psyduck * Eevee * Jolteon Shiny; * Drowzee * Tauros Thank you for trading with me and If you don't have anything from my need list don't be discouraged to offer on anything I have. ----- Funny that you have a Shadow Gastly. Also, do you want any of my guys? -PaxR00 P.S. I also have a Shiny Eevee P.P.S. All un-hacked You mean how it almost doesn't look different at all from the normal? Haha. But anyway could I interest you in a Shadow Slowpoke for a Shadow Drowzee and shiny Growlithe?